


Draco has a déjà vu (and REALLY likes to watch)

by HedgehogWrites



Series: Draco, Harry and Ginny’s lovely little adventures [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Consent, F/M, Gags, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Voyeurism, no infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 16:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedgehogWrites/pseuds/HedgehogWrites
Summary: In which Draco comes home to find a  surprise waiting for him. Or is he having a déjà vu?He knew he liked to watch, but until now hadn’t grasped the intensity of how much he loves it.





	Draco has a déjà vu (and REALLY likes to watch)

I come home early, hearing the creaking of the bed but not thinking anything of it. It is my play night with Harry, after all. When I enter, I see Harry on the edge of the bed, Ginny between his legs sucking him off. It’s quite the sight. But what stands out more are the soft, black ropes and the gag, spread out on the bed.

‘I’m sorry, I didn’t know it was yóur play night.’ I bitch, as I want to make a fuss, but then Slytherin nature kicks in and I realize Harry has to make it up to me big time. Besides, he looks like he’s having a blast with Gin. ‘I’ll leave soon, but I have to know. Which one of you was bound for the gag? So I can wank at that though, seeing as I am being deprived of my sexual encounter with Harry.’

‘Oh Dray’, Ginny tells me as she gets up, ‘what makes you think it was for one of us?’ She grins a rather toothy smile. 

Harry gets up too, both of them crowding in on me. They walk me over to the corner of the room. 

Fuck, they’ve planned this. This will be brilliant, my mind supplies, as I feel my knee pits bump into the chair.

Harry leans in. ‘It hasn’t escaped our notice that you like watching us.’ Yes, true. But I wouldn’t mind pounding Potter myself now, not watching his gorgeous wife getting laid.

‘No, you REALLY like watching. The sort of watching that borders fetishism.’ Ginny strokes her hands over my body, before pushing me onto the chair.

‘So we thought up a little scene for you.’ Harry picks up the gag and ropes. My eyes widen. His eyes focus on mine. ‘Would you like to hear what it is?’

‘Yes.’ My voice comes out shakily. I can only look at the gag. What would it feel like to have one in my mouth? What if I can’t breathe?

‘We are going to tie you up to this chair, stark naked. If you want to, we’ll gag you too. Then Ginny is going to fuck me.’ 

Huh?

‘Yes, fuck me. And I want you to pretend she’s you, fucking me. Think you can do that?’

I nod, not trusting my voice. 

‘You cannot come from friction. You have to come from watching. Understood?’

Merlin fucking Hell. I feel my cock jump up at Harry’s words with an immodest speed. They guessed right, watching them is turning me on more than I ever imagined. 

‘I must ask you: do you want the gag?’

‘I’ve...’ I lick my lips. ‘I’ve never been gagged before. I...’

‘It’s okay if you don’t want it, hun.’ Ginny tells me.

‘I... I’m not sure if I want it. What if it gets too much?’

‘You can stomp your foot down thrice, then Harry and I will help you immediately.’

‘Same if you get too aroused and need to stop.’ Harry adds. ‘We’ll practice first.’

I nod, still not trusting my voice.

Ginny undresses me in the chair, while Harry tests the ropes. He is doing it the muggle way, which is tremendously arousing. He tugs the ropes, gauges their flexibility. When I’m starkers, he ties me up, so my hands can’t reach my cock. He leaves plenty of room for my legs to move. ‘Try it, please. Can you stomp?’ I put my foot down thrice, creating three clear thuds.

Ginny has the gag in her hands. ‘Ready?’ 

‘No, but I want you to put it in anyway.’ I manage a shaky smile. She returns it as she tuck a strand of hair behind my ear, her hand lingering on my cheek. 

‘You’re doing great, hun.’ She gently puts in the ball, fastening the soft clasps behind my head. ‘Okay? Not too tight? Stamp your foot thrice if it’s too tight.’ I sit still. ‘Good’, she tells me.

It feels strange, but in an exhilarating way. I test the ball and realize I could push it out with my tongue if I really wanted to. That relaxes me. I try to speak, but it comes out muffled. This really is fascinating. Me, used to getting my way with eloquent speech, reduced to a mumbling mess, forced to watch and unable to participate. 

I see a crooked smile tugging at Harry’s lips. We’ve been together long enough now for him to deduce from my body language what I’m feeling. ‘You like it, handsome? Tap twice against the armrest if you do.’ I tap twice. ‘Want to start?’ Two taps. He grins and walks over to the bed.

‘Comfortable?’ I restrain from rolling my eyes. Always the knight in shining armor, that one.

I tap twice. Harry grins a downright filthy grin as he gets in front of me and starts preparing himself. He puts one leg on the bed, so I have front row view. I want to moan, but the gag suppresses the sound.

Harry lathers his fingers in lube and presses one finger in his arse. Gently bobbing it up and down, moaning at the impact. My movements might be restrained, but my cock sure as hell isn’t. And it’s already achingly erect.

Harry has three fingers in his arse now and starts to scissor them a bit. His eyes roll back in pleasure. I see his cock filling even more, standing proud.

‘Look at him, Harry. You were so right. He really is gagging for this.’ Ginny has entered my vision, looking at my hard on, her eyes filled with a desire I haven’t seen before. She is wearing a black leather strap on. I knew it! I want to tell them I was right all along, but no sound gets out.

‘Get on the bed.’ She pushes Harry on all fours onto the bed. I can see his cock sliding against the bed sheets. He wriggles his arse up for Ginny. Desperately I look for friction myself, but my poor cock doesn’t find any. 

Ginny covers the strap on with lube, gliding her hands up and down the girth. ‘Look at him, Dray. He’s so ready for it. He’s begging to be fucked. Oh, I bet you would love to get into that perfectly tight arse yourself, don’t you?’ I’ve started drooling, partly because of the gag and partly because my mouth is watering at the sight of Harry, waiting to be pounded.

Ginny gets on her knees behind him, lining herself up. ‘Harry, I want you to pretend it’s Draco fucking you. Cry out for him, can you do that, luv?’ 

‘Yes. Oh gods, Dray, please fuck me.’

‘Would you like that, Draco? The feeling of being immersed in this beautiful, soft hole? Tap twice.’

I tap twice. My hips thrust up in search of something, anything to rub my aching cock against.

‘Thought so. But you can’t, can you? He’s all mine.’ Without further ado, she thrusts the fake cock in. Harry stifles a surprised yell that transitions into a sinful moan. Ginny pulls back and slams in at full force, making Harry cry my name.

‘How is it? Do you like what you see?’ Ginny licks her lips as she thrusts in again. Two taps. She grabs Harry hair and pulls him closer, her other hand on his hips. Using his hair as leverage, she fucks him, thrusting in and out. Harry writhes under her, sweat beginning to form at his beautiful body. My hips are barely able to move, but thrust up in the same rhythm. I hear the blood pounding in my ears. I’m salivating, whimpering and groaning as I watch the scene unfold before me. 

Harry moans my name as he’s coming. I want to watch his semen soil the bed, but suddenly I feel my balls tighten and my cock stiffen. Am I...? I feel my release wash over me, as I come untouched. Ropes of white, hot mess spoof over my legs and stomach. I scream, but the ball muffles my sound. I’m panting and drooling when I hear Ginny walk over to me. She gently unclasps the gag and carefully removes it. ‘Your jaw will hurt for a few hours, maybe days.’ She tells me as she strokes it. ‘Don’t be worried about that.’

I try to tell her I shan’t, but my words won’t come out. I yawn.

Harry gets up too, still panting. ‘That was so fucking amazing, Dray. You coming without a single touch.’ He unties the ropes and rubs my wrists and ankles. 

Ginny kisses me on my forehead. ‘I think he needs the bed now, luv.’ Harry swoops me up, like I’m a featherlight Disney princess, and gently carries me to the bed. The gag has left me sated but exhausted. Ginny flips open the covers and Harry lays me down so tenderly I feel I tear slide down my cheek.

‘Hush handsome. You did so great. I’m so proud of you.’ Harry’s calloused thumb wipes the tear away and kisses it’s trail, while Ginny softly fondles with my hair. I murmur something, not sure what, before I feel the bliss of sleep wash over me.


End file.
